


Wiped Out!

by mulderbaby



Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Parent Fox Mulder, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderbaby/pseuds/mulderbaby
Summary: Fictober Day 31Prompt: “that didn’t stop you before”continuation of "Playing Princess" but i think you can read it alone
Relationships: Dana Scully & Emily Sim, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder & Emily Sim, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Emily Sim
Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Wiped Out!

“Em, honey, it is way past your bedtime, you know that? The last thing you should be doing is eating a king sized chocolate bar.” Scully warns, chuckling slightly as her daughter stuffs her face with candy as the three of them stroll down the block in their princess costumes.

“But mommyyyy, it’s Halloweeeen!” Emily drawls, offended by her mother’s attempt to spoil her fun as Mulder continues to slip her enormous pieces of chocolate.

“Yeah mom, it’s Halloween..” Mulder teases, flashing a megawatt grin in Scully’s direction. She can’t help but smile, until she looks down and sees Mulder handing Emily another Hershey bar.

“Mulder!” She gasps, earning a fit of giggles from her daughter and a sly grin from the more mischievous princess in her life.

“What?” He shrugs. “It’s Halloween.”

She shakes her head in amusement at his boyish tendencies. She’d never spent Halloween with Mulder, but she should have expected that a day celebrating scary monsters and spirits would summon the inner child in him.

“Well, then. You can be the one to put her to bed.” She suggests and he gives her a wicked grin before looking down at Emily.

“Hear that, Em? Sounds like mommy wants me to have a sleeeepover.” He says, the last word spoken in a sing-song voice that makes Emily laugh uncontrollably. “What do you think about that?”

“Mommy is it true!?” Emily tugs at Scully’s arm with urgency, demanding an answer. “You want Mulder to sleep over with us?”

Scully feels Mulder’s gaze on her and it makes her blush slightly as she bites back a smile. Her and Mulder have had plenty of ‘sleepovers’, but still, the idea makes her all tingly inside.

“We can’t let him go home, mommy! It’s waaaay too dark, and the werewolves will be out!” Emily says flippantly, pointing up toward the full moon glowing above them.

Scully shoots Mulder an incredulous look, knowing that there was only one possible source from which her daughter would have obtained that information. He raises his eyebrows, mouth open in shock that she would ever accuse him of such a thing.

“Whaddya say, Scully? You gonna leave me out for the dogs?” He nudges her as Emily runs eagerly up to the next doorstep.

She leans into his touch, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Hmm. I don’t know Mulder, you’ve been causing a lot of trouble tonight..” She eyes him suspiciously before giving him a flirty smile.

“Guess you’ll just have to let me make it up to you then.” He says suggestively, beaming at her as she adjusts his tiara and smooths his colorful hair extensions.

“You’re a very pretty princess, Mulder.” She leans up on her tiptoes, puckering her lips, earning a surprised smile from him as Emily turned to make her way back to them.

“Your child is watching us.” He murmurs, but not pulling away.

“That never stopped you before..” Scully purrs, reminding him of earlier in her living room. He smiles sweetly at her before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Mommy! Mulder! Cut it out! You’re so embarrassing..” Emily huffs frustratedly and Scully breaks away from the kiss, laughing bemusedly at her daughter’s grievance.

“That’s all mommy, Em.” Mulder says, diverting the blame as he pokes Scully’s side. She doesn’t argue, just bites her lip and lets him sling his arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm in the crisp evening weather. He grins down at her, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her affectionately.

“Yeah, crazy, cause she loooooves you! Can we go already?”

Mulder chuckles into Scully’s ginger hair as she gives her daughter a loving smile.

“Alright Em, but only 20 more minutes. You better move fast.” Emily pouts, looking at Mulder as though he may bend the rules for her.

“Hey, don’t look at me, kiddo. You and I both know who’s the boss.” He muses and she gives him a disappointed look.

“Well, go on, you crazy, time’s a ticking.”

—-

Forty five minutes later, they’ve hit every house within their chosen radius of Scully’s apartment, some more than once. Emily is exhausted, dragging behind Mulder and Scully as they walk back home, one of her small hands in each of theirs.

“Come on, slowpoke.” Mulder teases her. “I’m gonna fall asleep any minute now.”

“Mulder, I’m tiiiired..” She whines, shoulders slumping as she stops in her tracks. “And my feet hurt!”

“Emily, Mulder is not giving you a piggyback ride.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.” He shrugs, squatting down and lifting mini-Scully up over his shoulders, making her squeal in excitement before erupting in giggles. She holds him by the hair as he secures her legs, making sure she won’t fall. “You can let go of my hair, Em.” He chuckles in slight discomfort as they continue their journey back to the apartment. “I won’t drop you.”

“But it’s so fluffy!” She exclaims, ruffling it all over the place. He can’t help the smile that plays at his lips as he glances over at Scully, who is holding up better than both of them.

“Honey, go easy on him, please. He’s an old man.”

Mulder gives her a fake-wounded look, his lower lip forming a pout, making her laugh in sync with her daughter.

“He’s not an old man, mommy!” Emily says in his defense. “He’s an old princess man!” She corrects herself, repositioning Mulder’s tiara haphazardly on top of his head.

“Ouch, Em. I thought you were on my side.” He says glumly, earning more laughter and smiles from both of his girls as they make their way to the entrance of the apartment complex. “Alright, down you go, crazy.” He lowers himself again so that Scully can ease her off of his shoulders, taking her hand as they approach the elevator.

On the way up, Emily loosens her grip on Scully’s hand before wrapping her arms tightly around Mulder, pressing her face into his coat. Though caught off guard at first, his lips quickly turn up into a smile.

“What’s up, Em?” He asks curiously, glancing over at Scully who shrugs, as oblivious as he is.

“I just love you, Mulder.”

He feels himself choke back a sob, and sees Scully do the same as she clasps her hand over her mouth, her eyes looking as though they were about to pour over with tears.

“I love you more, kiddo.” He says softly, patting her back gently as they arrived at Scully’s floor.

The three of them make their way inside, and Scully has to place a loving but warning hand on her daughter’s shoulder as she reaches for her basket of candy.

“No more tonight, honey. You’re gonna be sick.” She smooths her hand over her daughter’s hair before putting the basket on top of the fridge out of her reach.

“Mommy, no fair! It’s Halloween!”

Mulder and Scully both chuckle, looking at the clock which reads 11:15 pm.

“Barely, sweetheart. Time for bed.”

Emily slumps her shoulders before looking up at the two of them with a twinkle in her eye.

“Mommy, you said Mulder would tuck me in!”

“Mulder’s tired, baby.” She says softly, rubbing his back in a soothing caress, making him sigh. “You wiped him out.”

“Wiped out!” Emily teases, pointing an accusatory finger at Mulder, who just laughs.

“Yeah, something like that, you crazy. Now come give me a hug before you go.”

She leaps up into his arms and he squeezes her tight, kissing her forehead twice. She holds onto him for a while, arms circling his neck, until Scully finally intervenes.

“Alright, honey, it’s past Mulder’s bedtime. We should let him get some sleep, okay?” Scully suggests as Mulder hands her half-asleep daughter over to her. She doesn’t get a response right away, so she just smiles at her daughter and then at Mulder as he starts to make his way to her bedroom.

“Mulder, wait Mulder!” She mumbles sleepily, secure in her mother’s arms, and he turns to look at her.

“Yeah Em?”

“Don’t leave before i say goodbye tomorrow.. Please?”

It’s a question, but he interprets it as a command, one he is more than willing to follow.

“You got it, kiddo.” He smiles.

“Night night Mulder.” She says with a little wave and he returns the gesture.

“Night, Em.”

—-

Once Scully has gotten Emily tucked away and asleep in bed, she kisses her on the cheek before turning the lights down and slipping quietly out the door. She smiles to herself as she approaches her own bedroom, where she knows her other love in life is waiting for her. Never in a million years would she have imagined her world looking anything like this, but she wouldn’t want it any other way.

Pushing the door open slowly, she is greeted by a half-dressed Mulder laying in her bed. He’s shed his work clothes and put on a pair of his own sweatpants which he’d found in her drawer, but he’s forgotten to take out his hair accessories. She stifles a giggle before going to the bathroom to take her makeup off. She, too, changes out of her costume, pulling one of the many t-shirts she’s stolen from Mulder over her head.

She climbs in beside him carefully so as not to wake him, but the way he stirs tells her he was never fully asleep.

“Hmmm.. Scully..” He rolls over, draping his larger form over hers so that his head rests against her chest, allowing her to run her finger through his hair.

“Hey, sleepyhead. We should probably get these out.” He hums affirmatively against the fabric of her shirt, letting her remove the clips and his tiara, setting them on the nightstand beside her. As she leans away, he pulls her closer and she can’t help but smirk.

“Stay..” He murmurs. “Right here.”

She chuckles softly as he nuzzles her, laying practically on top of her. Sure, he’s almost twice her size, but she doesn’t even think of complaining.

“I’m right here, baby.” She assures him, her fingertips massaging his scalp, earning a satisfied murmur from his lips.

They lay there quietly for a while, until Scully breaks the silence.

“Mulder?” She purrs, cradling his head against her chest lovingly, kissing his hairline.

“Mhmm..” He hums in response, creating a vibrating sensation against her chest through the shirt.

“She really does love you, you know?”

He pauses a moment before shifting upward so that he can nuzzle her neck gently, leaving a soft kiss there.

“I’m crazy about her, Scully.” He says, a hint of awe in his voice. “She’s so special to me.”

She smiles through her tears, running her fingers through the back of his hair.

“You two have that in common.”

He feels her chuckle, and then feels a few hot tears land on his face as she leans down to kiss him. 

She doesn’t have the words to adequately describe the way she loves him. Nothing strong enough to convey her appreciation of everything he’s done for them, everything he’s given to her and now her daughter, too. Fortunately, like many things between them, this one goes without saying.

“I love you, Dana Katherine Scully.” he murmurs. “Thank you for letting me be a part of her life. And yours.”

She blinks, a few more tears streaming down her face as she presses her forehead against his, kissing him tenderly.

“I wouldn’t want you anywhere else, Mulder.” She mumbles into his hair, pressing several kisses into it. “I love you so much.”

She strokes his face gently for several moments before realizing that he is sound asleep in her arms. She chews her lip slightly, suppressing a giggle, before giving him one more sweet kiss on the lips.

“Wiped out.” She murmurs against them when she pulls away, smiling. Reveling in the fact that no matter the hell they’d been through, and no matter the challenges they’d be faced with in the future, they would do it all together.

She wouldn’t trade this life for anything in the world.

—


End file.
